This invention involves a moisture and freeze protection device to cover key lock opening mechanisms located on the exterior surface of motor vehicles.
Many of the lock opening devices on the doors or trunks of automobiles are not protected from moisture intrusion. While some devices, generally supplied as original equipment, have been provided with hinged mechanisms to protect the key opening from moisture, most of the key lock openings are exposed to the weather. In certain climates, there is a great deal of moisture in the form of rain or fog prior to freezing temperatures. This combination can cause the mechanism to freeze in the locked position preventing entry into the motor vehicle. In addition to the metal hinged covers provided to cover the locks, rubber sleeves have been provided to interfit over the handle and key opening combination. Sheets of plastic material attached with magnetic strips as well as a magnetic ring attached with a chain have been used to protect the key opening. None of these devices have satisfactorily satisfied the general need described above nor have they attained the objects described hereinbelow.